Game
by Phantom of Spades
Summary: It's a game we play. There is a winner, and there is a loser. And no matter how much the loser pleas for mercy, the winner is always the same.


Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, or any of its characters.

Warnings: Very dark, sadistic ZADR. It's kind of rape, kind of dissection, but not really. Take it as you will.

* * *

He screams. 

He screams so loud that his bones grinding beneath his disgustingly pale, bloodstained flesh seem mute. So loud that you wouldn't be able to hear a nuclear explosion if it were right next to you.

And I laugh.

I laugh so hard I feel as though my stomach could cave in. I snicker. I guffaw. I cackle insanely. I was overwhelmed with joy; I was having the time of my life.

Like any normal filth child, I was playing a game.

A sharp blade in my hand tears through his muscle, and he screams all the louder. I grin. I love the sound of his screaming. As I listen, I feel all my sorrows, all my woes go away. I feel perpetually pleased.

It's a game I like to call, "Revenge." In this game, there is a winner, and there is a loser.

And the winner is always the same, because it only gets played once.

His body heat under my bare hand feels so warm; so inviting. His bitter skin is like candy to my mouth; so addictive, so sweet. When my warm body collides with the cold sweat of his, it makes me shiver. But I love this feeling.

I have no feelings for the Dib, of course not; I'm only studying him, that's all. Investigating the wonders of the horrible human body; although, to my great surprise, it really isn't as horrible as I thought.

He whimpers in protest as I cut long slashes through his stomach. The sticky garnet substance that flows out from everywhere else I've knifed on him drips freely from here as well. Fascinating…

This red liquid only makes his skin all the sweeter. His fear and pain only makes _him_ all the sweeter as well.

He shrieks yet again, and I chuckle. _This_ is what he considers painful? Pathetic. I've gone through much worse; he hasn't felt anything yet.

"YOU'RE CRAZY, ZIM! _CRAZY!_" he says on the cold, metal table, as blood spurts from his mouth and he moans in disgust. Ah, so he finally manages to speak actual _words_, instead of screeching like a monkey. I giggle eerily, slamming the blade right through his stomach this time. He screams again, that disgusting, red fluid dripping down the side of his face, mixing with saliva. I show no hesitance in erupting into a hearty laughter.

"I'M NOT _CRAZY_, DIB!" I shout, wiping tears from my eyes, "I'm merely entertaining myself, like any average earth-pig!"

"HOW…" Dib coughs violently, sending more maroon liquid to litter the table. "HOW IS THIS ENTERTAINMENT?" he asks violently. My face hardens for a moment, and then smirks at his pitiful face. I lower my head so as to reach his, slithering my tongue out to taste his horrible flesh. Then I whisper harshly as he shrinks back in fear, "_You tell me._"

"H-How am I supposed to know?" he stutters as I trace my fingers around his face, his bare body sweating all the more. I glare darkly down at him. Then, with my free hand, I grab my blade and pin it right through his right shoulder. He cries out in pain; but this time, I do not smile.

"… Wrong answer, _human_." I spit at his worthless face, shaking his shoulders furiously. "_YOU_ went and turned me in to the FBI!" I hissed venomously, "A foolish mistake, _Dib_. You _knew_ I would escape. You _knew_ I would seek revenge. And now you know what it feels like; what it feels like to go through the same shit I did everyday. The dissection, the testing, the drugs…" I glance down, glaring at the several scars that now covered my once flawless body. "_I'm going to put you through double the pain I felt before sending you to hell, Dib. _Now you'll know what it feels like. Now you'll feel the pain I felt for weeks being in that hellhole facility!"

He trembles in fear at my words, then shouts, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! NO! YOU DESERVED WHAT YOU GOT, ZIM! I DON'T! I HAVE TO PROTECT MY FELLOW HUMANS!" He was crying now. Oh, what a sweet joy to see him _beg_ like that; to see him suffer.

_Fucking coward._

"WRONG AGAIN, HUMAN!" I spat, "I deserve MUCH more after finding out that I was the laughing stock of my entire planet! You know what that's like; your people laugh at you all the time! I worked my ass off to prove myself, and this is what happens? No… And you're the worst of all, Dib. You ruined it all. _You ruined my life._"

And before he can reply, I silence him.

I dig the blade right through his brain, so he doesn't have to think anymore.

And I smile.

And the game ends.


End file.
